Angie
by Netellafim
Summary: Tandis qu'au dehors, la magie se dévoilait, que le vent murmurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'une fête se préparait, et qu'Harry et Draco débattaient sur le cours de la bourse, deux petits coeurs battaient à l'unisson sous les étoiles...


**ANGIE**

**AVANT-PROPOS : La première chose à dire avant tout le reste, c'est que cet OS est une coécriture, entre Noweria (qui sera appelée Nono dans les lignes à venir) et moi-même, Netellafim (qui suis généralement appelé Nella, ou plus rarement mais tout aussi légitimement Dieu). Ceci étant dit, place à l'interminable intro qu'il convient de lire pour prendre la mesure du danger qui vous guette.**

Blabla de Nella: Hey Hey Heyyyy mes petits lecteurs aux herbes de Provence ! Comment allez-vous en ce joli (pluvieux et gris) jeudi de janvier ? Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année puisque je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire ! J'espère que l'année à venir sera au moins aussi bonne que l'année qui vient de s'achever.

Voila, les léchages de fion rituels de début d'année étant faits, on peut passer au cœur du sujet :P Qu'est-ce qui nous réunit tous ici aujourd'hui ? Oui, l'amour du yaoi. Soit. Mais plus précisément ? Personne ? Bon je vous aide.

Il y a un an (à peu près) je publiais « All You Need Is Lol », dans l'intention de commémorer un certain évènement. Et un an plus tard, forcément, la commémoration est à nouveau d'actualité. Ahhh je vois qu'il y en a qui sont attentifs et qui ont tilté ! Donc nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer… non pas le mariage de Harry et Drago, le mariage homosexuel est toujours illégal (espérons que ca change bientôt). Nous sommes ici pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma petite protégée, mon fan numéro 1, ma gamine tarée favorite, ma petite Angie adorée (aussi connue sur ffnet sous le penname « Angeluss »).

Et une fois encore, cette excuse pour publier est doublement pratique ! Le scénario repose sur certains de ses fantasmes et certaines de ses demandes incongrues faites au fil des discussions/reviews/mails par Angie, du coup je me casse pas trop le cul pour trouver une histoire incroyable, et EN PLUS, si les lecteurs se mettent à hurler à l'hérésie, à la nullité, à l'histoire dégueu, à la folie furieuse de l'auteur, je suis totalement couverte ! « C'est pas ma faute, c'est Angie qui l'a demandé ! » J'adore écrire des OS cadeaux :P

Bon alors assez vite, le scénario s'est révélé à moi comme une évidence. Assez vite, ca veut dire en cinq minutes, ia plusieurs mois (quand Clara AKA Plunaria est venue me voir, toute angoissée, du genre « tu as commencé toi ? Non parce que c'est dans pas longtemps, genre dans 6 mois, j'aurais jamais réussi à finir l'OS d'ici là ! Help ! » ). Et quand j'ai réfléchis au contenu, au style que je voulais, une évidence est apparue. Il me fallait un coup de main. Un coup de plume. D'une personne audacieuse, inventive, déjantée, il me fallait l'aide d'un génie du grand n'importe quoi. Il fallait que je coécrive cette histoire avec Noweria. Ni une ni deux, je mets un genou à terre, une rose entre les dents, et je lui fais ma demande. « Mfmmfmmfmf mfmf ? – quoi ? » J'ai jeté la rose au loin, m'arrachant au passage les lèvres avec ces foutues épines, et j'ai redemandé en faisant fi du sang qui ruisselait sur mon menton : « veux-tu coécrire cet OS avec moi ? ». Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras, émue aux larmes par ma demande poignante, et … bon je vous passerais les détails du super roulage de patin mêlant sang, larmes et bave qui suivit, le genre digne d'une fin de Drama poignant où Harry, ensanglanté par un combat à mort contre Voldemort, retrouve sa chère âme sœur blonde…

Ceux qui me connaissent un peu (qui ont lu quelques uns de mes blablas par exemple) savent que je suis malade dans ma tête. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Nono, je peux vous assurer qu'elle est pareille, mais en pire. Et on a découvert un truc étrange. Alors que moins et moins font plus en mathématique, en fanfiction, ils font « au secours j'ai besoin d'une psychothérapie pour oublier ce que j'ai lu ! aaaaarg crevez moi les yeuuuuux ». Désolé par avance donc pour les séquelles qui pourraient vous handicaper à vie suite à la lecture de cet OS. Sachez que les auteurs nient toutes responsabilités si vous finissez votre vie cloitré dans une chambre sombre, à vous balancer dans le noir en pleurant sur du Justin Bieber, suppliant le petit Jésus de vous rendre votre innocence perdue, priant pour qu'enfin on mette au point une machine à remonter le temps histoire que vous puissiez retourner dans le passé et vous empêcher vous-même de briser vos rêves, pour ne pas tomber dans une spirale de dépression et d'automutilation et… attendez… je disais quoi encore ? J'ai perdu le fil. Bref, lisez si vous voulez, à vos risques et périls :P Si vous pensez que vous arriverez à y survivre. Si vous êtes sur de pouvoir retrouver le sommeil après… ça.

**Un conseil important **: évitez de lire si vous êtes en fraude sur l'ordinateur alors que vos parents dorment à coté, vous risqueriez de les réveiller, avec votre rire ou vos hurlements d'horreur, je sais pas trop :P

Désolé pour tout. Bonne lecture.

Bise

Nella

Blabla de Nono : A toi qui va lire cette fiction – non ne cherche pas à justifier le fait que tu aies cliqué sur un Dobby/Draco rating M on a tous nos fantasmes – oui toi qui te récures le nez pensant que personne ne peut te voir dans ta petite chambre isolée, qui écoute du Cindy Sanders en planquant la fenêtre VLC dès que quelqu'un passe, préférant presque afficher un porno zoophilo-nécrophile à la place... Saches que c'est la troisième fois que je recommence pour tes beaux yeux huilés un blabla digne de ce nom. J'ai la tête dans un endroit noir et humide – ma chambre – mon hamster testeur menace de se tuer avec le reste de vodka et mes pilules contraceptives et je crois que quelqu'un fait une danse vaudou pour moi parce que vu ce que je glande au boulot même moi je me serais virée.

C'est trottinant gayment par ci par là entre une vidéo d'un chat qui fait caca et un site qui propose des photos artistiques très intéressantes sur les membres habituellement cachés des humains que je suis venue écrire la fiction ci-dessous. Si JKR lisait ca elle se retournerait dans sa tombe. Quoi elle est pas morte? Ben attendez que ça arrive et ouvrez le cercueil vous verrez que j'ai raison.

Au fait à ce propos si quelqu'un à un compte sur groszizi(point)com, hein, je dis ça comme ça mais je dis pas non parce que c'est grave la dèche et... On m'informe dans l'oreillette qu'il y a peut être des mineurs dans l'assistance. Han! Des enfants? Pshhhh pshhhh ouste va *paf paf* namaioh c'est pas pour vous tout ça! Ah? le destinataire de la fic à 17 ans? Nellaaaa on a fait une connerie je crois...

Bon alors pour que personne ne soit choqué dans l'assistance, ne lisez qu'un mot sur deux avec de la chance, vous ne comprendrez rien et ce sera pas salace. Si vous lisez tout vous comprendrez pas forcément plus mais vous pourrez garnir votre vocabulaire scabreux. Si vous lisez trop vite, il y a des chances pour que vous mélangiez des passages et que votre innocence se barre fissa, alors mollo Paulo...

Je regarde à ma droite y'a une compote pomme pruneaux qui m'attend à coté d'une bouteille de piment chinois – ça s'appelle la nécessité absolue madame, quand vous voyez quelqu'un acheter cette compote dites vous qu'elle va faire regretter à ses toilettes d'être nées, surtout mélangée au piment, ce qui n'est pas mon cas pour ceux/celles qui s'intéressent à mon transit. Y'a du potentiel dans l'air faut pas laisser passer ça. *cours écrire ça sur un coin de mur*

Enjoy les gens!

Noweria

PS de nono : J'ai protesté de façon énergique pour le maintien du nom de Draco mais c'est Nella qui publie alors au lieu d'un nom de vainqueur fier et viril, vous aurez un nom qui sonne comme une nouille trop cuite tombant par terre dans un bruit flasque.

PS' de nono: Au fait joyeux anniversaire angie!

Disclaimer : « Nella... Nella... J'ai deux mâles en rut tel le caribou au mois de juin, un romantisme aigu (15 sur l'échelle d'Enrico Macias) et un immense désir de servitude... ça peut faire quelque chose?

‒ Roooh mais Nonoooo je t'ai déjà dis de laisser tes Ken et tes GI Joe dans le grenier! Déjà parce que tu as passé l'âge de jouer à la poupée, et ensuite parce que tes mannequins ont des slips kangourous en plastique avec rien dedans! On peut rien en faire! File me ranger ca!

‒ Naaan, jte jure! En plus on peut faire de la magie, et pis ca fera du lemon ! * mime le mouvement d'un doigt entrant et sortant dans un trou en faisant un clin d'œil graveleux* Et puis les gens ils seront content. C'est bien les gens contents. Et faut pas me prendre pour une cruche, la quasi totalité des lectrices, si elles avaient une poupée vivante (même miniature, les viles perverses) de Draco, ben le pauvre pourrait s'assoir sur un petit pois sans l'écraser. Alors?

‒ Diantre nono! Suggères-tu que nous écrivions une histoire vulgaire et obscène dans le seul but d'ameuter les lectrices avides de scènes immorales mettant en scènes des affreux êtres invertis se ravageant mutuellement la calandre? C'est odieux! Je ne suis pas faire de ce bois là très chère! D'autant que cet OS sera un cadeau pour la douce et innocente Angie qui fête à peine ses 17 printemps... ah l'âge tendre des couettes et des souliers vernis... C'est décidé, nous n'écrirons qu'un texte doux, romantique, poétique, clamant les bienfaits de l'amour platonique et chevaleresque, une romance sucrée qui réchauffe le cœur et décrit un homme bien élevé faisant une cour enflammée mais néanmoins respectueuse à une jeune demoiselle pure et chaste!

‒ Non, non, ma vieille ! Si tu veux vendre va falloir dérouiller des charnières à grand coup de pelle à tarte, des claques, des mots salaces, de la vanille en poudre s'il le faut, et même... Des zizis... Oui, je suis prête à aller jusque là. Je peux pas te laisser publier un écrit qui ne contienne pas de brisage de vertèbres ou même qui ne découvre un bout de chair autrement que pour soigner un furoncle. Hors de question. Ma réputation de perverse est en jeu. Alors soit tu me mets de l'écartage de cuisses en règle avec des mots assez gros pour mettre en émoi ma grand tata Hortense, soit c'est fini entre nous ! Je ne te laisserais plus me feutrer le bol à nouilles!

‒ Quoi? Mais, mais, mais... Nono... Le chantage? Tu oses me mettre ainsi devant le fait accompli? Après toutes ses nuits où je te faisais crisser le disque de frein? Toutes ces nuits à t'épicer le cornet à churros? Tu veux vraiment tout envoyer balader comme ça sur un coup de tête? Parce qu'un chantage, je ne te le pardonnerais pas! Pas alors que tu me forces à écrire une histoire répugnante de males qui se rabote les sphincters sans la moindre considération pour la morale ou leur corps! Moi qui suis une auteur respectable, qui écrit des histoires tout public, tu veux me marquer du seau blanc, visqueux et collant de l'ignominie? Tu veux tacher de lubrifiant et de honte notre relation idyllique? Tu veux déchirer le lien tendre qui nous unie aussi surement que l'érection gargantuesque de Harry avec le petit cul fragile de Drago?

‒ Ah oui mais tu peux tout ramener d'un coup de rein ma petite Nella... Retrouver notre douce relation alors qu'on se tartinait mutuellement le radiateur, et que je te saupoudrais la gaufre italienne... Après si tu préfère, on peut aussi faire en sorte que l'énorme personnalité de Draco pénètre Harry millimètre par millimètre, galamment bien comme il faut en restant courtois et gentilhomme. Parce que je veux bien du romantisme mais tu vas nous fabriquer des enragées frustrées du pistil si tout ce romantisme débordant de bonnes intentions finit à peine sur un baiser. C'est demander à Rocco de déclarer sa flamme à sa secrétaire au moment fort du film. Tu nous vends pas de rêve la.

‒ Mais si, justement, ma chère, j'en vends, du rêve! La réalité, c'est le sexe, la sueur et les odeurs de bouc en rut, la bave et les bruits sordide, l'haleine d'égout, les étreintes moites et vulgaires, alors que moi je leur offre des histoires d'amour courtois! De la chevalerie! De la douceur! Des baisers chastes et tendres plus dévastateurs qu'un orgasme! Ca change des limages de fions de la réalité! Mais bon... la réalité c'est aussi que je ne survivrai pas longtemps sans les longues heures passées à te moissonner l'astre lunaire. Alors pour toi, je suis prête à renoncer à tout ce en quoi je crois. Rien qu'une fois. Pour écrire une sale histoire porno dégoutante. J'espère que tu arriveras à dormir avec l'idée que tu as réussi à détourner l'enfant prodige du chemin de la pureté voulu par Dieu! Mais je ne renoncerai pas à la part de romantisme ! »

*s'en va en claquant la porte pour aller sangloter dans son oreiller "Princesse Cendrillon"*

« Les chevaliers, ils pouvaient pas chier sans l'aide de quatre personnes. Alors je veux bien qu'avec tout ça, ils aient eu le temps de cogiter sur comment courtiser ou réussir un point de croix ! Et le jour où tu me trouve un homme capable de faire grimper quoique ce soit au septième ciel avec un baiser, repose le où tu l'as trouvé. Draco est déjà pris. Mais ne t'en fais pas ma Nella. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. L'amour, le vrai, le grand, c'est prendre la salive pour de l'eau divine, les insultes diverses et variées pour les plus beaux mots d'amour, et le reste pour le fourreau divin qui ne réclame que justice. L'amour le vrai se décloue le plancher avec passion et fièvre. Il arrive à atteindre le sommet du nirvana dans l'amour pur le plus total entre un "pilonne moi" et un "Merlin enchante moi", il n'y a rien de plus romantique, quand le couple épuisé se laisse aller sur le drap poisseux, l'haleine de cheval au bord des lèvres, la joue baignant dans différentes substances souvent d'origine suspecte. Rien. Alors ensemble, écrivons cette histoire belle forte et pure... »

*apporte du papier et des crayons dans la chambre... avec des tartines de Nutella*

PS : persos pas à nous, histoire, si.

PPS : Oui, c'est n'importe quoi, mais rassurez vous, ca va encore empirer.

Fond Musical Proposé: Comme pour tout le reste, vous aurez double dose! On est jamais d'accord sur les choix de musique, et cette fiction ne fait pas exception.

Nono propose Eternal Flame de The Bangles. Son argument: "Eternal Flame= flamme éternelle = lemon sulfureux et/ou romantisme chevaleresque, à vous de voir ce que vous voulez entendre dans cette chanson".

Pour ma part, je tape dans l'élégance et la classe (deux qualités qui me caractérisent indéniablement =P), dans les valeurs sures quoique certes, peut-être un peu moins ambivalentes:_ Unintended_ de **Muse**. L'histoire d'une femme qui offre l'opportunité d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouvel amour, d'un bonheur éternel. Poétique et douce et tellement belle.

Nous propose et tu disposes (je sais c'est faux mais... la rime putain!) petit lecteur déja à bout de patience (ia moyen avec 2500 mots JUSTE pour l'introduction!)

Enjoy

* * *

« Je te laisse ranger ça, je dois aller au Ministère de toute urgence ! Désolé, et à ce soir Dobby. »

Le maitre du petit elfe aux grands yeux verts quitta la pièce à grands pas sans qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, le laissant dépaqueter les valises et les cartons. Pas le moins du monde découragé devant l'ampleur de la tache, la petite créature poursuivit joyeusement sa besogne, ordonnant les piles de linge sur les quelques étagères laissées vides à leur intention dans la grande armoire ancienne. Une fois cela fait, il mit de l'ordre dans la salle de bain commune des deux maitres, se demandant malgré lui si Monsieur Malefoy saurait partager sa salle de bain, qui était clairement son domaine privilégié, comme en témoignaient les dizaines de flacons et de pots divers et variés qui s'alignaient sur les étagères, dans la pharmacie et sur le rebord de la baignoire. Inévitablement, cette mauvaise pensée le poussa à poser sa grosse tête grisâtre sur le rebord des toilettes avant de refermer plusieurs fois le battant de manière violente. Voila une habitude que son maitre n'avait jamais su lui faire perdre malgré les années.

Un peu sonné, il descendit au premier étage, et alla jusqu'à la pièce qui était destinée à devenir le bureau du maitre. Avec soin, il classa les livres dans les bibliothèques, archiva les boites de dossier dans les armoires, et arrangea les stylos et les plumes du maitre dans un pot à crayons en verre ouvragé – voila un objet qui serait surement remplacé par une boite en fer blanc décorée d'un quelconque personnage de dessin animé dès que le maitre prendrait vraiment possession des lieux, mais pour le moment Dobby n'osait pas rompre l'harmonie de la décoration pleine de gout du vieux manoir.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée quand il quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers la dernière pièce sur sa liste : la cuisine. Le maitre aimait cuisiner, et avait tenu à amener une grande partie des ustensiles, récipients, casseroles et poêles qu'il possédait au Square. L'elfe constata que ses pieds retrouvaient d'eux même le chemin des cuisines, chaque parcelle de cette maison étant encore inscrite en lui, dans sa mémoire, presque dans son corps. L'âme d'un foyer se mêle toujours un peu à l'âme de l'elfe de maison qui s'en occupe avec amour, et Dobby avait toujours été un elfe consciencieux, même lorsqu'il vivait ici, dans cette famille un peu trop froide et qui le méprisait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser de sa main osseuse le lourd battant qui menait au cœur de la maison – ou tout du moins était-ce le cœur de la maison du point de vue des laquais tel que lui – des bruits le stoppèrent. Dobby se creusa la tête. Le maitre était parti au ministère, et il n'était pas rentré. De même que l'_autre_ maitre resterait encore au travail au moins deux bonnes heures. Et il sentait qu'il n'y avait aucun maitre dans cette maison, aucun sorcier. Un frisson parcourut son échine alors que le tintement de vaisselle reprit. Il avait compris. Tout à sa tache, il avait oublié. Mais il se souvenait.

Il n'était pas seul. Il ne le serait sans doute plus jamais. Derrière cette porte se trouvait son nouveau collègue. L'elfe de maison qui avait reprit son poste lorsqu'il avait été libéré grâce au maitre. Angoisse et impatience se mêlaient. Il se souvenait de Poudlard. Il adorait travailler à Poudlard. Ne plus être seul dans sa cuisine, travailler avec d'autres elfes. Mais il y avait aussi le rejet, il était trop différent. Et celui qui rangeait la vaisselle en ce moment dans cette cuisine qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, comment allait-il être ? Allait-il l'accepter ?

Sa main trembla, puis la petite créature se jeta à l'eau, l'excitation se faisant trop forte. La lumière lui fit cligner des yeux, puis il retrouva le décor connu. Dans son estomac, un petit frisson de plaisir à revoir cette première cuisine, sa première vie. Quand on a du recul, on arrive à être nostalgique, même vis-à-vis des périodes pas forcément marrantes.

Mais un mouvement attira son regard, et les souvenirs se dissipèrent. Tout se dissipa. Il ne restait plus que cette petite chose frêle qui se mouvait avec délicatesse, une espèce de timidité se dégageant d'elle. Juchée sur un tabouret, en équilibre fragile sur la pointe des pieds, une petite elfe de maison tentait à bout de bras de porter une grosse pile d'assiettes afin de la ranger dans le vaisselier. Sa peau était d'un gris un peu violet, elle portait comme uniforme un torchon blanc rayé de vert avec les armoiries des Malefoy. Le succédané de vêtement semblait vieux mais propre. Malgré cet état plus que correct – si on compare à ses uniformes d'antan crasseux et puant – Dobby fronça les sourcils. Alors l'autre maitre ne libérait toujours pas ses elfes. On pouvait espérer que le fait que le maitre emménage ici allait faire changer cet état de fait.

Enfin, malgré les oscillations du tabouret et les tremblements de ses petits bras maigres, la charmante créature parvint enfin à empiler les plats et dans un soupir de soulagement, se retourna. Elle poussa alors un petit cri de surprise en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule, et son observateur demeura quant à lui muet, ébloui par la beauté de ses yeux violets parsemés de touches indigo. Immenses et bordés de délicats cils sombres. Fait rare chez les elfes de maison, aucun poil ne sortait des immenses oreilles qui encadraient son gracieux visage. Son petit nez pointu était absolument charmant. Sa bouche tremblait un peu sous le coup de la surprise.

« Bonjour à vous. Je suis Dobby. Nous travaillerons ensemble désormais. »

La délicieuse créature reprit doucement quelques couleurs lorsqu'elle comprit enfin qui était cet étranger si bizarrement vêtu qui avait surgit sans bruit dans sa cuisine – et il est vrai qu'une elfe qui n'a connu que les uniformes à base de torchons et autres taies d'oreiller peut trouver surprenant une tenue faite d'un short de bambin un peu bouffant en velours côtelé vert bouteille, et d'un corsage féminin noir bordé de dentelle rouge et bardé de pin's et de badges divers aux couleurs flashy. (1)

Décidé à rompre le silence, le nouveau venu marcha jusqu'à elle d'un air solennel, ses petites sandales d'où dépassaient des pieds emballés dans plusieurs épaisseurs de chaussettes dépareillées marquant un rythme mat dans la cuisine silencieuse. Il se posta au pied du tabouret, ôta son béret d'un grand geste pompeux, le ramenant derrière son dos avant de tendre sa longue main verdâtre à sa nouvelle collègue toujours un peu surprise et indécise. Quelque chose dans les immenses yeux olive la décida à bouger, et sans comprendre le sens de la main tendue, elle bondit au sol face à lui. Ne se laissant pas démonter, Dobby baissa sa main sans se départir de son sourire avenant. Maintenant qu'il avait appris à lire – son maitre avait tenu à ce qu'il reçoive un semblant d'instruction – il lui arrivait souvent de lire des romans d'amour, et il avait ainsi acquis, à force d'heures passées dans la bibliothèque du maitre, un certain vocabulaire galant.

« Ma douce amie, auriez-vous assez pitié de la pauvre âme que je suis pour me délivrer de mon tourment insoutenable en me révélant votre délicieux prénom ? »

Si l'elfe de maison n'est pas un poète dans l'âme, il a cependant un talent certain pour la mémorisation, talent qu'il a été obligé d'acquérir au fil des siècles afin de pouvoir exécuter les listes de tâches que lui assignaient ses maitres, pour transmettre les messages laissés par des visiteurs pendant leur absence,… Toute erreur étant sanctionnée au mieux par des punitions douloureuses et au pire par la mort, l'instinct de survie et la sélection naturelle ont fait leur œuvre, dotant la race des elfes de maison d'une mémoire inégalée dans tous le règne animal. Et Dobby, en digne représentant de son espèce, ne faisait pas exception. Cependant, avoir un vocabulaire riche et fleuri en mémoire c'est bien, le tout est de savoir utiliser les bons termes avec les bonnes personnes, exercice qui restait encore hors de sa portée…

« Euh… quoi ? »

Des petites vibrations coururent dans le ventre de l'elfe aux yeux verts : il venait d'entendre la voix de son aimée pour la première fois. Quelle incroyable sensation, comme si chaque fibre de son corps venait d'être plongée dans un bac à lessive tiède et propre – la métaphore qui viendrait naturellement à un être normalement constitué serait certes plutôt un bain chaud, mais les elfes de maison n'ayant pas le droit de prendre des bains, Dobby trouvait les images qu'il pouvait. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

« Je voulais savoir comment vous vous appelez.

‒ Euh… Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ?

‒ Si vous préférez ma mie, je vous tutoierais.

‒ Je… je ne comprends pas trop quand tu parles… »

Le gentilhomme – ou plutôt « gentilelfe » - refusa de se laisser démonter. Avec un sourire doux, il souffla :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

‒ Angie. » (2)

Un frisson, instant suspendu, instant magique, au moins dans la mémoire de l'elfe aux yeux verts. A jamais, le souvenir d'un amour qui éclate en quelques secondes, comme un feu d'artifice, mais un feu d'artifice qui deviendrait éternel, chaque étincelle se fixant au velours du ciel comme autant de nouvelles étoiles. Son cœur qui éclate comme une bulle en milliers de petites gouttes de pur bonheur, et au fond de son ventre la certitude qu'une grande histoire commence. En un mot comme en mille : un coup de foudre.

Bien sur, si cette évidence s'était imposée immédiatement dans l'esprit saturé de romans à l'eau de rose de l'elfe libre, c'était moins clair pour sa bien-aimée. Peu habituée à penser par elle-même, et surtout peu habituée à penser à elle-même, l'intérêt qu'affichait Dobby à son égard lui semblait étrange, dérangeant.

Après ce premier contact bizarre, Angie se détourna et entreprit de faire visiter la cuisine à son nouveau camarade, avant de retourner à ses devoirs, laissant l'étrange elfe du nouveau maitre ranger les affaires apportées par son maitre.

Dobby eut un peu de mal à détacher son regard de la porte par laquelle la douce Angie était sortie, mais il finit par être rattrapé par son instinct de petit domestique discipliné et trouva tant bien que mal une place pour les affaires de son maitre adoré dans les placards.

Le soir même, quand les deux sorciers furent rentrés, ils convoquèrent leurs elfes dans la cuisine au début du diner. Alors qu'Angie baissait servilement la tête face aux deux sorciers, les mains croisées devant elle, semblant attendre la sentence, Dobby se tenait droit, regardant son maitre avec amour et respect, confiant.

Face à eux, les deux hommes dégageaient des choses diamétralement opposées, comme toujours. Le maitre de Dobby était assis sur la table, un peu vouté, ses jambes se balançant en rythme dans le vide, laissant voir ses chaussettes dépareillées (3). Il était mal rasé, sa cravate était desserrée et le col de sa chemise froissée déboutonnée, ses cheveux ébène partaient en tout sens. Il souriait tranquillement, une aura de gentillesse se dégageant de lui.

A sa gauche, le maitre d'Angie, ses cheveux blonds impeccablement plaqués même après une longue journée de travail, son œil froid, son regard tranchant. Pas un pli sur la chemise portée depuis une douzaine d'heure, et une posture droite, presque raide. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il avait le menton légèrement levé, de telle manière que seul son regard descendait vers les deux créatures, créant l'impression dérangeante qu'ils étaient en faute, qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal.

Avant que l'aristocratique blond n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le brun détendu à ses cotés lança joyeusement :

« Alors Dobby, ca a été pour les cartons, même sans moi ? »

Alors que le principal intéressé acquiesçait – avec moult « monsieur Harry Potter monsieur » - son nouveau colocataire se tournait vers lui avec un air courroucé. Visiblement, sa familiarité déplaisait au blond. Il intervint donc.

« Si on vous a convoqué ce soir, c'était pour faire le point sur la manière dont les choses allaient s'organiser à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Il tenta de se ménager un blanc dramatique en toisant les deux elfes mais à coté de lui, le maitre de Dobby s'esclaffa :

« Roooh Drago tu veux pas les faire mettre au garde à vous aussi ? »

Les yeux gris lancèrent un regard glacial au brun qui l'ignora superbement, encore hilare.

« Je disais donc qu'on voulait clarifier les choses. Angie, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, à partir de maintenant, Monsieur Potter ici présent résidera ici, et sera donc ton maitre, au même titre que moi. Il a tenu à ne pas se séparer de son elfe, que tu as déjà rencontré, Dobby. »

Il renifla avec mépris, réaction qui fut ponctué d'un coup de coude et d'un regard de reproche par ledit Monsieur Potter. Il reprit.

« Je ne sais pas si Dobby te l'a dit, mais il a été au service de ma famille il y a très longtemps, il connait donc le manoir, inutile de lui faire visiter. Cela étant dit, vous devez dorénavant travailler ensemble. Je vous fais confiance pour ce qui est de vous répartir les taches, le tout étant que ce soit fait efficacement. »

Angie n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ca, mais il fait faim ! Donc Drago, si tu as finis de donner tes consignes à tes domestiques, on peut peut-être manger ? »

Le blond pinça l'arrête de son nez délicat entre le pouce et l'index tout en renvoyant les deux elfes d'un geste gracieux de la main. Alors qu'obéissant, ils si dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte, le Survivant ajouta d'un ton taquin:

« Oh Drago fait pas cette tête là ! J'aime bien quand tu la joues patron dominant qui dispute ses employés, c'est juste que je préfère que tu t'attaques à quelqu'un qui est à ta taille dans ces cas là… »

Les créatures ignorèrent les paroles du maitre, ne leur étant pas destinées, et ils quittèrent la cuisine. Dobby laissa sa dulcinée passer devant pour pouvoir la suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, où l'elfette entreprit de raviver le feu dans la cheminée.

« Tu sais Angie… Je ne voudrais pas te paraitre cavalier mais tes yeux sont la plus jolie chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… »

La créature cligna stupidement des yeux et sentit ses joues s'enflammer sans en comprendre la raison. Fier de ce premier émoi provoqué chez son aimée, Dobby continua, déversant un flot de douces éloges et de compliments fleuris à la petite créature qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle en des termes positifs, son maitre ne récompensant son talent que par un silence appréciateur au mieux.

Enhardi par l'émoi de la créature aux yeux améthyste, Dobby s'agenouilla devant elle et prit sa main entre les siennes. Angie le fixait, toujours incapable de réagir, tentant de comprendre les étranges formules qu'il utilisait, les mots inconnus dont il usait à tord et à travers et ses gestes qu'il faisait et qui ne semblaient pas avoir de sens, tout en découvrant qu'elle aimait le spectacle des flammes faisant miroiter les immenses iris olivâtres. L'elfe galant allait se pencher sur la main violacée pour y déposer un baisemain digne des plus beaux romans quand un bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit.

Aussitôt, l'instinct du domestique reprit le pas, et Dobby sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où tu vas ? »

Il se retourna pour voir sa dulcinée, sincèrement surprise, figée devant l'âtre, sa silhouette gracieuse découpée par le feu et déformée par l'uniforme taillé selon le modèle dit du sac à patate, très en vogue dans la mode de la tenue d'elfe de maison.

« Je vais nettoyer ce qui a été cassé voyons…

‒ Non non non ! Le maitre dit que moins il me voit, plus je suis efficace ! Il laissera tout comme c'est pour que je nettoie après le repas !

‒ Enfin, on ne va pas laisser du verre brisé par terre ! Monsieur mon maitre marche tout le temps pieds nus, il pourrait se blesser ! »

Après cette réponse assénée sur un ton n'admettant pas la réplique, l'elfe se détourna et poursuivit sa route, laissant là la créature intimidée.

A peine Dobby eut-il franchit la porte battante qui menait à la cuisine qu'il se figea et sut qu'il aurait peut-être dû écouter sa collègue. Ce qui avait provoqué le bruit alarmant était un verre à pied, explosé sur les dalles. Et ce qui avait provoqué la chute dudit verre c'était… et bien c'était difficile de le dire avec précision. En tout cas, c'était, sans nul doute possible, imputable à la fougue dévorante des deux maitres. Dobby savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ressortir discrètement, la porte grinçait atrocement lorsqu'elle était poussée vers l'extérieur, et il ne pouvait atteindre la poignée pour la tirer. De plus, s'il s'éclipsait par magie, le bruit caractéristique ne manquerait pas d'importuner les maitres dans leur activité fort prenante. Il était donc condamné à assister à ce spectacle intime en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas être vu, se tassant dans l'ombre d'une vaste armoire.

A la fois embarrassé et curieux, l'elfe ne put s'empêcher de regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui entre ses petits doigts osseux. C'était donc comme ça qu'on faisait quand on était amoureux ?

Son maitre était à moitié à plat ventre sur la table, ses mains crispées cherchant quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois, son souffle erratique embuant ses lunettes qui étaient de travers. Il était rouge, et produisait des bruits rauques, des frissons le secouant parfois. L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de penser que le pantalon du maitre serait surement froissé vu la manière dont il était tassé à ses chevilles, et il aurait surement beaucoup de mal à récupérer la chemise qui trempait dans le vin rouge, contenu autrefois dans le verre à pied qui gisait maintenant au sol, en miettes. Mais le contact du vin à travers le tissu ne semblait déranger son maitre, son esprit entièrement occupé par autre chose.

Et cet autre chose était surement l'homme derrière lui, qui lui aussi faisait fi des dommages causés à son pantalon noir rejeté sans ménagement sur ses pieds, toute son attention accaparée par le maitre qui gémissait sous ses assaut. Sa main fine était posée sur la nuque mate, maintenant durement le visage du brun contre la table alors que son autre main s'agrippait à sa hanche, les ongles s'enfonçant sans merci dans la chair tendre.

De là où il était, Dobby ne pouvait pas tout voir, il ne pouvait que suivre du regard les saccades du bassin de son ancien/nouveau maitre, et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'elfe vit le jeune maitre blond décoiffé.

Entre deux halètements, la voix tremblante du blond s'éleva :

« Alors Harry, tu abdiques ? Tu l'admets ?

‒ Plutôt mourir ! »

Aussitôt, le ton belliqueux fit apparaitre un sourire presque cruel sur les lèvres fines du blond qui donna alors un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, provoquant un long gémissement chez sa victime.

« Soumet toi, petit Potter, tu n'es pas de taille ! Admets que c'est moi le chef ! Admets que tu aimes quand je t'écrase et que je te défonce !

‒ Oh Drago… »

La voix tremblante du maitre alarma un instant Dobby qui envisagea d'aller mettre fin au jeu des deux hommes, mais quand le Survivant reprit la parole, c'était sur un ton dur et décidé et l'elfe se tassa de plus belle dans son coin:

« Vas-y Drago, baise-moi putain, arrête de te retenir !

‒ Comme ça ? »

Le rythme des mouvements du jeune maitre augmenta soudainement, marqué par des bruits sourds, entêtante ligne de percussion qui en devenait presque hypnotique. Mais l'elfe préféra boucher ses grandes oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de son maitre adoré, cris appréciateurs certes mais qui l'embarrassaient par leur étrange tonalité – il n'avait jamais entendu le maitre faire des bruits pareils – et par leur contenu – depuis quand le maitre connaissait-il des mots si vulgaire ? Une pensée surgit bientôt dans son esprit : est-ce qu'il devrait faire comme ça avec Angie ? Est-ce qu'il devrait être aussi vulgaire ?

Alors que la créature s'inquiétait de ses capacités à être un amant pour sa bien-aimée, une symphonie de grondements suppliants se répercutait sur les murs de la vaste cuisine ancienne, certaines voyelles trainant et roulant longuement au gré des mouvements des hanches du blond.

« Han… Drago ! Là, encore ! Vas-y, oui ! Souille-moi ! Ha ! Défonce-moiiii… Allez, traite moi comme ta chose – ah – ton elfe de maison – oui ! – ta pute ! » (4)

Le jeune maitre avait lâché la nuque du brun pour pouvoir s'accrocher à ses hanches à deux mains, et celui-ci en avait profité pour se hisser sur ses coudes, creusant les reins et se retournant parfois pour capter le regard de son amant. Sa mobilité était toujours réduite, les coups de rein du blond le clouant contre la table en chêne, mais il ne semblait pas décider à fuir de toute manière. Si Dobby ne voyait pas les yeux gris que son maitre cherchait, il arrivait par contre à discerner le feu qui brulait dans les yeux habituellement doux et plein de bonté. Ce regard terrifia l'elfe par son intensité.

Harry continuait de laisser échapper des demandes toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres pour aiguillonner la fougue de son amant, pris dans le tourbillon de sensations qui électrisait tout son corps. Drago quant à lui était muet, visiblement concentré sur sa tache, le visage rouge, le souffle court.

« Oh, Drag…ooooooh… Je t'aime ! Putain oui ! Encore ! Lime-moi le bassin ! Défonce-moi ! Pille-moi, mon beau viking ! HAN ! Ramone-moi ! Salis-moi ! Déboite-moi les vertèbres ! Démonte-moi ! HA ! Comme ca ! Ha… Drago… Émiette-moi la biscotte ! Troue moi la couche d'ozone ! Explose-moi la pastèque ! Vas-y ! Domptez-moi, maitre ! »

Devant l'incohérence croissante des propos, le petit elfe, qui atteignait les limites de ce qu'il était capable de supporter, décida qu'il pouvait maintenant s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention de ses maitres, beaucoup trop absorbés par leur petite activité digestive.

D'un geste vif, il ouvrit la porte qui grinça un peu, et s'enfuit dans les étages pour trouver un peu de silence, le temps de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir, à la fois tourmenté et émoustillé à l'idée de devoir faire subir la même chose à Angie.

Lorsque les maitres montèrent se coucher, et qu'Angie vint débarrasser la cuisine, elle eut la surprise de retrouver le verre brisé, au sol. Un instant, elle se demanda où était passé cet étrange et charmant elfe aux yeux verts. Rougissante, elle dissipa les pensées inconvenantes et se mit à éponger le vin répandu sur la table.

Les jours qui suivirent, Dobby se montra toujours très galant avec elle, il lui ouvrait les portes, la complimentait sur sa tenue – pourtant elle ne changeait rien à son uniforme réglementaire – ou sur sa coiffure – les elfes de maisons sont dépourvus de cheveux – ou encore se débrouillait pour finir sa part des tâches le plus vite possible pour ensuite venir aider Angie, en profitant pour tenter d'engager la discussion.

D'abord un peu effrayée par cet étranger à l'apparence et aux manières anormales pour un elfe, elle se sentit peu à peu fondre, submergée par les douces attentions, les regards tendres, elle qui n'avait jamais été qu'une elfe de maison, servant des maitres qui se comportaient envers elle avec froideur et détachement, dans la pure tradition des grandes familles de sorciers. Plusieurs fois, elle se surprit à ajuster sa tunique ou a vérifier son apparence quand elle nettoyait les miroirs du manoir, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite jusque là.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine à préparer ensemble le déjeuner dominical des maitres, elle se sentit rougir une fois de plus, fait devenu habituel depuis peu.

« Non, je ne plaisante pas, ta recette de tartare d'hippogriffe est absolument incroyable, je t'assure !

‒ En tout cas, ça ne vaut pas ton gratin de citrouilles ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice tout en continuant à émincer et râper des légumes, leurs gestes étant étrangement synchrones.

Bientôt, tout fut prêt, et les deux elfes s'éclipsèrent pour laisser le champ libre à leurs maitres qui ne tarderaient pas à descendre manger.

Presque à contre cœur, ils se séparèrent, Angie devant faire le ménage dans la bibliothèque pendant que Dobby montait dans la chambre des maitres remettre de l'ordre.

L'elfe aux yeux verts se sentait étrange, comme flottant sur un nuage cotonneux au souvenir de cette demi-heure partagée dans la cuisine avec l'elfe de ses rêves. Il sentait qu'elle se détendait de plus en plus en sa présence, il sentait que ses compliments la touchaient. Ses heures de lecture allaient payer, il allait capturer le cœur de sa bien-aimée, il y croyait de plus en plus chaque jour en sentant une étincelle naitre peu à peu dans les orbes violettes.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avança que lentement dans son travail. Lorsqu'il eut finit de faire le lit et de ranger les tables de chevet des maitres – les accessoires multicolores et oblongues qu'il y trouvait lui semblaient bien toujours mystérieux, mais un bon elfe n'est pas curieux, et il se contentait de les laver des éventuels fluides qui les maculaient avant de les remettre dans le tiroir attitré – il se dirigea vers l'armoire des maitres pour y ranger des piles de linge qui avaient été envoyées magiquement par Angie – il crut déceler l'odeur des mains de sa douce dans le tissu propre, illusion d'un amoureux éperdu qui voit le visage aimé dans les nuages ou les anfractuosités du sol – mais il fut interrompu dans sa tâche par l'entrée brusque des deux maitres.

Harry dévorait la bouche de son amant, le portant littéralement, les mains plaquées sur les fesses rondes et fermes. Dobby trembla de tout son petit corps. Si jamais il était surpris, toute la bonté du maître ne le sauverait pas d'une mort par pendaison ou pire d'un licenciement. Sans trop réfléchir, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il faisait bien, il entra dans l'armoire sans pouvoir fermer la porte. Un filet de lumière lui permettait de voir au dehors pour profiter de l'occasion pour partir en douce.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, les maîtres ne faisaient presque aucun bruit, donc ses chances de pouvoir transplaner discrètement étaient encore plus minces. Mais pourquoi ne faisaient-ils plus de bruit? Étaient-ils partis? Apparemment non. Le maître Malefoy avait simplement la bouche pleine d'un membre de maître Potter. Et maître Potter avait une partie de maître Malefoy dans sa bouche. L'elfe apeuré se demanda si Angie aussi devrait faire cela plus tard?

Mais Dobby était bien embêté, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi un maître mangeait l'autre, lui il voulait voir Angie, la douce et belle Angie, il y avait au moins quinze minutes qu'il ne l'avait vue. Et l'elfe sursauta un peu quand sans prévenir, Drago parla d'une voix forte et certainement envinée

« J'en peux plus, Harry déchire moi le satin!(5) »

Dobby ferma fort les yeux les quelques secondes qui suivirent mais ne put échapper aux cris qui arrivèrent juste après.

« Oh putain Harry chevauche moi! Je suis ton pur sang ! Han, continue frappe moi! Plus fort! Allez salope t'as plus de force? Haaaaan!

‒ Oh ouais Drago ! Je vais te décarreler le fond de piscine, tu vas rien comprendre! »

Tandis que Dobby inscrivait mentalement ce qu'il devrait prendre dans la pharmacie pour soigner les grosses marques rouges sur le derrière de maître Drago, le lit se mit à grincer. Ou du moins à racler sérieusement le parquet ciré authentique Louis XIII en enfonçant les pieds du lit dans le bois. Le maitre de Dobby « déboitait le compteur électrique » de son amant d'une manière très enthousiaste dans un bruit de « plof plof » (6) répétitif et un peu humide. Il prit ensuite soudainement les cheveux du blond comme les rennes d'un cheval en tirant fort dessus et en hurlant « Hiiihaaaa », ce qui fit hennir le « pur sang » en quelque sorte. Le petit serviteur profita du vacarme pour s'éclipser magiquement et réapparut directement devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Il se dit aussi que les elfes n'ayant pas de cheveux, il devrait alors investir sa noise mensuelle dans un mouchoir de tête.

Il marque une pause, vérifiant avec bon goût si son haleine était fraîche et si ses mains n'étaient pas trop moites. Il prit un peigne dans son corsage pour coiffer le poil qui sortait du milieu de son crâne, long de trois centimètres, et avança l'air sûr de lui. Oh douce Angie, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle se croyait seule. Debout sur un escabeau, elle n'avait pas conscience de la beauté qui émanait d'elle, son regard aux longs cils si noirs, ses mains aux doigts fins et agiles, ses dents parfaitement alignées – deux points sont toujours parfaitement alignés – son port droit et sa tête d'oiseau gracile, tout en elle respirait l'élégance et la perfection. La lumière du plafonnier sublimait sur sa peau épaisse les jolis reflets violets de son teint, sa bouche se tordait un peu, brillante et si grande, sous l'effort de sa tâche. L'innocente créature se débarrassait de la saleté dans son nez pour être encore plus belle et relâchait ses gaz pour sembler plus mince. Si féminine, se dit Dobby. Il s'approcha et racla faiblement sa gorge. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la belle, et elle descendit, ayant terminé son travail un peu plus tôt.

« Dobby?

- Angie, douce colombe, je suis de retour près de ton minois joli pour louer ta beauté.

- D'accord. »

Angie ne comprenait pas encore tout ce que racontait son compagnon de travail, mais elle rougissait toujours quoiqu'il dise. Il le disait avec ces yeux là, alors cela faisait battre son petit cœur un peu plus vite. Plus vite encore que lorsqu'elle avait eu un retard de deux secondes et demi un jour où son maître l'avait appelée au milieu de la nuit pour un chocolat chaud.

Elle ne savait que sourire, et Dobby adorait la voir sourire, alors elle lui offrait chaque fois qu'elle pouvait ce cadeau qui aux yeux de l'elfe valait tous les trésors.

Elle devait encore épousseter les jolies statuettes d'or dans les vitrines de la bibliothèque et allumer un feu. Chaque pièce devait être à bonne température à toute heure de la journée (7) , et le feu se mourrait dans l'immense cheminée.

La courageuse petite non-salariée se mit donc à genoux devant l'âtre, et toute à sa tâche oubliant même Celui-qui-était-libre, car elle était parfaite jusqu'au bout. Elle prit la petite pelle de fer, rapprochant le grand seau pour les cendres et le charbon, et sa main gauche, hors de portée de son regard, allait machinalement prendre une buche neuve à l'opposé. Ce ne fut pas une buche de bois que ses doigts rencontrèrent. Mais quelque chose de doux, chaud. Elle sursauta et fit tomber la petite pelle en voulant couvrir sa bouche sous le coup de son émoi.

« Vos mains pourraient rencontrer une méchante écharde, laissez-moi faire ceci pour vous, belle Angie.

- Mais c'est mon travail...

- Faisons-le ensemble alors, dit l'elfe en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Et à deux, ils raclèrent la suie, riant ensemble lorsque leurs poumons s'emplirent de suie et qu'ils en toussèrent, appréciant l'effort qu'ils faisaient, lorsqu'il se manifestait par des courbatures et des blessures, s'habituant peu à peu au contact, à la proximité de l'autre.

La bibliothèque fut rangée en quelques heures, et toujours ensemble, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, ils partirent récurer les toilettes, gratter la cage des hiboux et plumer le poulet pour le soir.

Dobby en apprit beaucoup sur Angie. Elle avait à peine soixante-huit ans, et elle avait eu trois maîtres avant monsieur maître Draco. Ils la traitaient certes très bien – elle avait le droit de dormir à l'intérieur et avait au moins trois repas par semaine sur le sol de la cuisine – mais ici, elle se sentait comme une princesse, avec monsieur maître Draco qui ne la battait pour ainsi dire jamais et lui autorisait jusqu'à trois repas par jour. Elle en avait peur de grossir.

Les maîtres prirent le diner sur la table du salon, et commencèrent une autre activité sur cette même table entre les petits pois et les rôtis. Angie se prépara donc au service du soir, et alla se poster derrière la porte du salon en attendant que les maitres finissent leur repas. Elle allait probablement devoir patienter ainsi au moins deux heures avant de pouvoir débarrasser, faire la vaisselle et partir dormir, mais Dobby l'enleva encore une fois de ses pensées studieuses. Il se mit devant elle, et prévenant, lui prit les doigts, un sourire sur le visage.

« Viens ma douce aimée

- Mais où?

- Laisse toi guider par la force de mes sentiments pour toi et tu verras le firmament se déposer à tes pieds.

- ...?

- Laisse-moi transplaner pour nous deux.

- D'accord. »

Une main frêle se plaça dans une autre un peu plus calleuse, chaude, agréable. La main d'Angie. Un petit gargouillis se forma dans le ventre de Dobby qui sourit sans se contrôler et il transplana directement sur le toit. Angie eut un peu peur et s'accrocha au cou de Dobby qui n'en demandait pas tant. Mais il se sentait mal, sa douce avait très peur du vide et fermait les yeux. Alors il la prit par les épaules, lui murmurant des mots rassurants : de cette hauteur, ils ne pouvaient que se briser les vertèbres, ou une jambe, mais pas se tuer. Alors la jolie petite elfette leva les yeux comme Dobby lui disait de le faire et regarda.

La vue qui s'offrait à eux était magnifique, les étoiles brillaient comme jamais sur la campagne anglaise. Dobby regarda son précieux trésor. Le clair de lune mettait en valeur les taches sur la peau d'Angie. Ses yeux brillaient d'une force intense et les deux tourtereaux soupirèrent de bonheur à l'unisson face à l'immensité du ciel. Comment lui dire avec tous les mots qu'il avait apprit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle? Dans les livres qu'il avait lus, il y avait souvent des références à la « grosse poitrine » ou à « la verge turgescente» mais il n'était pas certain de leurs définitions et ne voulait user de ces mots extrêmes qui semblaient faire très plaisir aux humains qu'au moment venu. Angie était très timide, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec des mots d'amour trop forts. L'important c'est qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa grande main calleuse aux ongles noirs de la sienne. Les beaux ongles d'Angie.

Les tuiles anciennes furent parcourues d'un léger frisson et Dobby s'inquiéta. Et si l'un des maîtres s'était fait mal? Du moins encore plus mal que lorsque monsieur Harry frappait violemment la chair du postérieur de monsieur Drago. Il était vrai que la chambre des maîtres se trouvait juste en dessous et que la fenêtre était ouverte, cela expliquait un peu les vibrations actuelles et les bruits étranges qui leur parvenaient. Il quitta après un regard langoureux la tuile sur laquelle il était – sa tuile touchait celle sur laquelle était Angie- et s'approcha précautionneusement du rebord. Maître Draco était accroché à l'une des poutres apparentes dans le plafond de la chambre et se balançait d'avant en arrière au gré des coups que lui donnait monsieur maître Harry. Étrange. Et puis Dobby compris.

« J'ai été vilain!

Oh que oui petite chienne très vilaine et tu va être bien punie!

Oh oui punis-moi! Han! Plus fort! Fais moi expier mes fauteaaaaaanh! »

Les coups de fouets étaient vraiment forts. Le jeune maitre avait dû commettre une faute vraiment grave, comme mettre trop d'assouplissant dans la machine à laver. À cette pensée, Dobby se mordit violemment la main, il se punirait d'une façon plus conventionnelle plus tard, aujourd'hui était trop exceptionnel pour briser l'instant avec une auto-flagellation.

Il nota mentalement de prendre plus de crème pour le fessier de son second maître et nota avec beaucoup de sérieux les noms donnés par monsieur maître Harry.

« Allez balance toi Sheeta! Allez!

- Tu aimes ça hein?

- Oh oui mon tarzan montre moi ta grosse liane! »

Voyant que personne n'était blessé, Dobby repartit près de sa dulcinée. Ils s'assirent comme ils purent, s'arrangeant des mousses, insectes et bouts de terre cuite pointus qui leur rentraient dans des endroits incongrus.

Dobby se tourna vers Angie, et comme il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, il reprit les jolies mains de sa bien-aimée.

« Dobby... »

L'elfe eut un frisson de plaisir en entendant son nom prononcé par cette voix si chaude.

« Oui, ange de mon cœur... mon Tarzan? Dit-il en osant le doux surnom les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Il y a des choses qui se passent dans mon ventre quand tu es là, Dobby. »

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir au petit serviteur que cette nouvelle. Même si Angie avait dû s'interrompre plusieurs fois pour que Dobby l'entende, malgré les « C'est qui ton papa? » et les «dévisse-moi la soupape », chaque mot était une entrée au paradis des elfes.

« Je sais Angie. Je ressens en mon âme la même chose que toi. Mon cœur exalté n'est soulagé qu'en ta présence.

- Oh... Dobby... »

Le cœur de l'elfe manqua un battement. Elle devait être un mirage, une déesse pour que la nature elle-même accompagne chacun de ses mouvements. La Lumière des cieux se reflétait dans l'améthyste de ses grands yeux, le vent amenait son souffle doux jusqu'à lui, se rapprochant de plus en plus, ses mains, un peu tremblantes il est vrai, irradiaient de chaleur. Alors avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, il ferma ses paupières à demi, et se laissa porter par son cœur jusqu'aux lèvres fines de sa bien-aimée. Il ressentit en lui l'accomplissement d'une œuvre sans nom.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, une adorable couleur rose avait teinté les joues d'Angie, mais elle ne fuyait pas son regard. Il lui sourit à son tour et sous la lune d'été, Dobby prit sur son épaule la tête d'Angie, aussi précieuse que le cristal le plus fin, lui couvrant l'oreille lorsque les jeunes maîtres exprimaient leur exaltation de façon un peu trop bruyante. « Aucun mot humain ne pourrait exprimer tout l'amour et la joie que je ressens, se dit Dobby. Excepté un. Angie… »(8)

* * *

Les NOTES de Nella:

(1) Dobby, l'élégance au masculin.

(2) Oui, j'ai osé. Je sais. Mais tu l'as bien cherché Angie ! Après une bonne douzaine de suppliques pour caser Dobby, finalement, magnanime, j'ai accédé à ta demande. Et tu avoueras que caser Dobby avec la douce Angie, c'est fort à propos :P

(3) Pour les lecteurs avides de détails, Harry porte une chaussette bleu électrique avec un Grominet dessus, et sur l'autre, rayée rose et violet, une jolie licorne blanche rieuse se cabre en secouant sa crinière avec en fond un arc en ciel pailleté. Et oui, Harry est un leader charismatique qui impose le respect à tous ceux sous ses ordres.

(4) Pour ceux qui lisent encore avec méfiance, je vous rassure : le rating M est dû aux scènes HPDM. Pas de Dobby x Drago en vue. Vous voila rassuré. Ou déçu, c'est selon. Et pour ceux qui trouveraient qu'on va trop loin, cliquez sur la croix rouge au plus vite, c'est loin d'être fini =P

(5) Non ça ne veut rien dire. Mais Nono vous avait prévenu, que des fois ca voulait rien dire.

(6) J'ai objecté que « plof plof » ca me faisait plutôt penser à un bruit de chiotte qu'on débouche à la ventouse, mais madame Nono a trouvé l'idée tellement drôle qu'elle a exigé qu'on laisse ca tel quel… Ca vous donne une idée du romantisme du personnage. Et de ce que je subis avec elle. Sortez moi de là…

(7) Je pense pour ma part que cette instruction a à voir avec le fait qu'ils copulent aléatoirement dans toutes les pièces du manoir et que bon quand on se fout à poil, c'est pas très agréable le froid. Après, à vous de vous faire votre propre opinion.

(8) Une fin toute douce pour faire oublier les infamies précédentes. Pitoyable tentative, je sais.

* * *

Vous avez été fort, courageux, vous avez tenu jusqu'au bout. Je suis fière de vous. Maintenant, dans un dernier sursaut de courage avant de _vous jeter par la fenêtre/ vous laver les yeux à l'eau de javel/ vous inscrire pour rentrer dans les ordres et quitter cette odieuse société qui a pu produire de tels monstres/ faire caca _(rayez les mentions inutiles) vous allez cliquez sur « review this story » et laisser une review (insultantes si vous voulez :P) aux deux malades mentales qui vous ont fait subir ca. Pour les RàR on va voir comment on se démerde, mais écrivez vos reviews pour nous deux ^^ Merci par avance.

A bientôt pour un truc solo moins craqué du slip (si tout va bien, ca dépend de l'efficacité de ces nouveaux cachets que m'a prescrit mon docteur…).

Bise

Nella, ambassadrice des Trans Biscottes (c'est le nom de notre duo infernal).

PS : BON ANNIV MA PETITE ANGIE !


End file.
